


Three Kisses, or, The Visiting Prince

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The frog prince -- with less frogs and more kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses, or, The Visiting Prince

In the castle garden, up in the highest branches of a tree, was a little golden ball.

Harry had been staring up at the ball for some time, despairing of ever recovering it.

“It seems quite stuck.”

Turning at the voice, Harry found behind him an ugly man with lank hair, hooked nose, and a curious piece of red fabric tied round his wrist. He introduced himself as Severus Snape-Prince, but Harry heard it as Severus Snape, prince, and thought him royal.

“What will you give me if I help you?” the prince asked.

“I’ve nothing valuable.” Harry looked down, disconsolate.

Severus smiled. “I am visiting the king for three nights. If I retrieve your ball, you must promise to share your bed with me, and allow me to kiss you, each night.”

Harry promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though the king greeted Severus with open arms and a twinkle in his eyes, others in the castle were not so welcoming. “He’s ugly as a frog!” they joked, not caring if Severus were around to hear it.

Many pointed and whispered about the red fabric.

Even the castle dog barked maliciously at Severus.

Harry didn’t like their behavior, but soon learned the cause. During meals, Severus was bitter and rude. He had a vicious wit; no one escaped its slap.

That night Harry declared he didn’t like Severus, and would not share his bed.

“You promised!” snarled Severus.

“Is this true?” asked the king. He looked disappointed at Harry’s nod. “Then you must keep it.”

He complied, but when they were in bed and Severus tried to kiss him, Harry pushed him away.

Severus threatened, “Break your promise and I’ll tell the king.”

The kiss was wet and unpleasant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How is it you live in the castle, but aren’t royalty?” Severus asked the next night.

Harry explained his humble upbringings. “You see,” he finished, “I’m just a commoner the king took in.”

Severus touched Harry’s cheek. “But uncommonly beautiful.”

Harry didn’t know what to think of this prince who was cruel in public but kind in private.

Their kiss that night was not bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last night, Harry asked Severus about the red fabric.

“The king gave it to me, a reminder of a terrible mistake.” He paused. “But, also of his care.”

Seeing Harry didn’t understand, Severus explained. Harry listened quietly, not even crying out when Severus unwrapped the fabric to reveal a hideous scar.

When Severus finished, it was like a transformation had occurred; Harry no longer saw Severus as ugly. After a silent moment, he leaned forward and kissed Severus. Surely, nothing has ever felt this magical, he thought.

“I must confess,” Severus whispered, later. “I’m a prince in name only. I have no lands.”

Harry smiled. “Then I will not have to share you with anyone. You’ll be my prince alone.”

From that day, many wondered if there had been magic in that kiss. For, while most saw a mean, ugly man, Harry swore Severus was the most handsome prince.


End file.
